When In the Cabin
by musicxlife4
Summary: Hotch and Prentiss are driving home when a huge storm hits and forces them to pull into a motel. What happens when these two agents are stuck together in a small cabin for a few days? Will be multi-chapter! Rating may change to M later on!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well here's my first ever Emily/Hotch fanfic! I stopped reading FanFiction for a long time, but one day I was having a Criminal Minds marathon and I couldn't help myself! Anyways, this story is kind of AU in the fact the Haley and Jack don't exist. Other than that, it's pretty standard. Doyle isn't in the picture either. **

***Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. If I did….well this show would get pretty frisky **

Chapter 1

Supervisory Special Agents Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss were on a nine hour car ride back to Quantico, Virginia when the storm hit. They had been called in to consult on a case in Ohio while the rest of the team worked on a local stalker case. Both cases had been solved with minimal effort on the team's side. They were really trying hard to let the police take control of the investigations. They would tell them all they could to help them, but they tried to give them the tools to solve the cases on their own. That's why they were comfortable splitting up on these cases. These police departments happened to be two of the hundreds that had attended conferences that the BAU spoke at.

They had only gotten to the edge of Ohio when the biggest storm the Midwest had seen in a long time hit.

"Hotch, we really should pull over somewhere for a while until the storm passes," Prentiss finally said after 20 minutes of uncomfortable silence as they drove through the torrential rain.

"I'm fine, Prentiss. I've driven through rain before." Hotch kept his eyes on the road.

"I don't like being in the car when the weather is like this. I'm always convinced I'll hydroplane and die," Prentiss said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"A little dramatic, don't you think?" he shot her a rare smile.

"I don't think so."

Three rounds of lightning and 30 seconds of loud thunder later, Hotch decided it would be best to pull over for the night. They found a small cluster of camping cabins available for rent a little off the highway.

"Would you want your own cabin? Or should we just get one with two beds?" Hotch asked.

"We can just get one with two beds. No use in spending more money than necessary. Plus, these cabins are creepy and far apart. But don't you try to take advantage of me, Agent Hotchner." Prentiss stared him down with a firm look on her face.

Hotch didn't know how to respond to that. Did she really think he would do that? He didn't give off the creepy boss vibe, did he?

Prentiss broke out into a fit of laughter at Hotch's confused look on his face.

"I'm just joking, Hotch. Jeez. Loosen up," she said as she got out of the car to run to the check-in cabin.

Hotch stared after her, wondering when she became comfortable enough with him to joke about that stuff.

"We'd like a cabin with two beds, please," Emily told the clerk.

"We don't have any cabins with two beds. We have three with King sized beds and five with Queen sized beds. Two of those have bunk beds, but they can only handle 100 pounds…and I've heard they aren't very comfortable to be completely honest," the young man said with a crooked smile.

Emily turned to look at Hotch. He shrugged, indicating that she could get whatever she wanted.

"We'll get two cabins please. I'm assuming the Queen bed ones are cheaper, so we'll have those," she said.

The clerk checked his computer.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We only have one room available right now. Some of our cabins are in a danger zone for flooding, so we have one Queen sized bed room left. You guys aren't the first couple to pull over because of the rain," the clerk explained, winking at Hotch.

"We aren't a couple. We are co-workers who got stuck in a rain storm on the way home from a work trip. Are you sure there aren't any other cabins available?" Hotch said quickly.

"I'm sorry, sir. We really don't have any other ones. Four of our cabins are downhill, and I'm positive they will flood tonight. I can give you a cot if you want? One can sleep in the bed and one on the cot. I'm not going to lie though, those cots are awful."

Emily nodded at Hotch, telling him that it was ok to take the offer.

The clerk, Thomas, gave them their keys and followed them with the cot and a bag of alcohol. Hotch and Prentiss said they didn't want any, but Thomas insisted that they would appreciate it later, when they were trapped in a cabin all day. The roads were already flooded, and he said they probably wouldn't be able to leave the next day until later. He offered it for free because of the inconvenience of some of the cabins being closed.

Thomas left them in their cabin and Hotch and Emily finally got a chance to take in their situation. The cabin was nice. There was a couch in the corner facing an old TV. There was a mini fridge and a microwave on the counter and a basket full of popcorn bags next to it.

"Wish they he would have mentioned the couch before he offered this 'awful cot' to sleep on," Hotch said, sarcastically.

"Well we can ditch the cot now. I'll sleep on the couch if you want," Emily said as she walked over to the emerald green sofa.

"Don't be ridiculous. You take the bed. That couch looks like it was made for me." A smile played across his thin lips.

Emily thanked him and began getting ready for bed.

They both went to bed, fully aware of how awkward this situation was, and even more aware of the possibility of being stuck there for days.

***Okay guys! There's the first chapter! Let me know if you like it and want me to keep going in a REVIEW! **

**~Do you recognize this setting? First person to review with the season, episode number, and episode name with this similar cabin-like setting gets a one-shot from me! Prompt of your choice :) And of course I would love an actual review of the story in that review. I appreciate it!**

***Next up…Hotch and Emily stuck in a cabin all day (or will it be all week?)! Let me know how fast you want it up!**


	2. Chapter 2

***I'm back! Only one day later! Haha. This chapter is a bit of a filler, but don't worry. Next chapter will be juicy I think!**

**Congrats to Lady-josie for winning the one shot! The cabins are similar to the ones in Season 4, Episode 4 "Paradise" but there's no creepy serial killer running the business! She's told me her prompt and it's gonna be a good one! So stay tuned! It should be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

Hotch woke up around nine the next morning. Emily was still asleep in the bed. He couldn't help watching her for a minute before he got ready. She looked so content when she was asleep. He only ever sees her in here serious mode. He liked this version of Emily Prentiss, vulnerable and peaceful.

He brushed his teeth quickly and put on some new clothes, taking note that he only had two more clean outfits left in his go bag. He grabbed his cell phone and went out the front door as to not disturb Emily, but when he stepped outside all he saw was water. It had flooded A LOT overnight. He stepped back inside and looked around at his new home for the next few days.

He saw another door that he didn't notice last night over on the other side of the bed, next to the bathroom. He opened it quietly, as his temporary roommate was still sleeping, and stepped out onto a really nice deck, complete with a grill and hot tub. A small smile escaped his lips when he thought about Emily's reaction to his discovery.

He took his phone out of his pocket and ended up standing on the railing of the deck to get service. He called JJ to tell her of their situation.

"Hey Hotch. Where are you guys? We tried calling last night, but your phone went straight to voicemail."

"Sorry. We got stuck in that huge storm and had to pull over into a - well I don't really know what it is, but we're in a cabin and everything around us is completely flooded. We probably won't be able to get out of here today or maybe even tomorrow. I don't get service in the cabin, so just text me if anything happens and I'll check it out here whenever I get a chance," Hotch explained, concentrating on not slipping off the railing.

"Alright. We'll hold down the fort here. You guys just take this free time to relax! And Hotch?"

"Yeah, JJ?"

"You behave yourself with Agent Prentiss."

There was a long silence where Hotch didn't know what to say, but it was broken by JJ's loud laughter on the other side of the phone.

"I'm just joking Hotch!" JJ said in between laughs.

"Good. I don't know what I would do if any of you guys felt that I had ulterior motives with my subordinates," Hotch said, uncharacteristically nervous-sounding.

"Don't worry, boss. We would never Ever expect that from you."

Hotch hung up the phone, still questioning why two of his female subordinates had made similar jokes about his "motives" in a 24-hour time span. His thoughts were cut short by a sleepy Emily Prentiss standing at the door.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing," the brunette said, hugging herself to keep warm.

"I was just calling JJ to tell her of our situation. I don't know if you looked out front, but it's completely flooded. I don't think we'll be able to leave today."

"Well that's just- is that a hot tub?" Emily walked over to Hotch's discovery and lifted the lid.

Hotch hopped down off the railing and went to look with her.

"Well I don't think staying here for another day will be that bad," she said with a smile. "I saw there were some movies over by the TV. Want to watch one?"

The choices weren't that great, but they ended up watching "Superstar". Hotch found it hilarious, and Prentiss thought that Hotch laughing was even funnier. At about one o'clock Thomas came by with bags of food.

"Sorry about the confusion with the beds. Did you guys sleep okay?" he asked.

"I ended up sleeping on the couch, so you can take the cot back. Do you know how long we'll be stuck here?" Hotch asked as he pulled the cot out from under the bed.

"The trucks won't be able to get over here until tomorrow at the earliest, but it will probably be a couple of days. Sorry folks, but I can't let anyone leave until this water is cleared out. It's not safe to drive on the roads right now. The water is halfway up my rain boots anyways. You won't want to leave this cabin until the trucks come anyways. I brought you some food. I don't know what you like, but there's cereal, Mac-and-Cheese, chips, and lots of other stuff in those bags." He gestured towards the bags he had set down next to the door.

Hotch and Emily both said thank you and Thomas said he would come back to check on them every once in a while in case they needed anything else.

"At least there's good service here," Emily said as she looked through the bags of food. "You would think we were stuck here for weeks with all this food and alcohol."

"Yeah. Too bad the couch wasn't more comfortable or I would be okay with staying here for a few days," Hotch said grimly.

"Oh Hotch. Was it bad? You can sleep in the bed tonight. We can switch every night until we leave."

"No. I'll be fine. Let's watch another movie."

For once, Hotch hadn't brought any other paperwork to work on, so they literally had nothing to do but hang out until the water resided. They watched "Cold Mountain" and Hotch decided that was the last time he was going to watch a chick flick.

Hotch made hamburgers on the grill and they ate in silence. They had never spent this much time alone together. Neither of them really knew what to say or how to act around each other now that they weren't working, but still weren't in a comfortable environment.

Emily messed around with the hot tub, but she was too tired to actually use it by the time she figured out how to fill it up and make it hot.

They went to bed at nine because they didn't know what else to do, and they were both really tired from the stressful week they'd had.

Thomas made another visit the next morning to tell them that they would be stuck there for at least another two days.

"What are we supposed to do in this tiny cabin for two more days?" Emily complained after Thomas left. She tried to not let her imagination get away with her as she thought of what her and Hotch would do in a cabin in the middle of nowhere for 48 hours.

***There's the next chapter! Sorry if it was a little boring. It was more of a filler for the next chapter. It's gonna start getting juicy here so watch out! Next chapter will be up soon! And please review! They motivate me to keep writing and they tell me what you guys like and don't like! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long! Life always gets in the way when I get excited about a new story. Anyways, I posted the one-shot for Lady-josie, so you guys should check it out! It's pretty good if I do say so myself :D haha anyways, on with the story!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3

By five o'clock the next day Emily Prentiss had had enough.

"I have NEVER just sat around like this! What in the world are we supposed to do? All we have are crappy movies and food! I'm sorry but that just isn't going to cut it for me," Emily ranted as she stormed around the cabin.

Hotch was caught off guard by her outburst. They had given up on conversation and he had been idly staring at his hands for the past hour. He completely agreed.

"You figured out that hot tub, didn't you? Why don't you try it out?" he suggested.

"Hotch, I didn't bring a bathing suit."

They both sat in uncomfortable silence, the solution to the problem was obvious to both of them.

"I can close my eyes while you get in?"Hotch said nervously.

"That's sweet, but us sitting in a hot tub in our underwear seems kind of awkward, don't you think?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"I wasn't going to get in. I'll stay in here. Just pretend like you're alone and enjoy yourself. I won't see a thing. No reason to feel awkward." He smiled in encouragement.

Emily thought about it for a moment.

"You know what? We're both adults. Why should anything be awkward anyways? We are mature FBI agents who happen to be sharing a cabin with a hot tub. I'm sorry, Hotch. No. You should join me in the hot tub. Bathing suits are just flashy underwear anyways, right? Let's go!" Emily jumped up and grabbed a black bra, but paused when she reached for her underwear.

Hotch was still staring at her. "Is something wrong?"

She brushed it off. She couldn't go back on what she'd just said, even if she was just now realizing that all she had were thongs.

"Nope. I'll change in the bathroom. Get moving! We're going to have fun relaxing tonight!" Emily exclaimed as she ran into the bathroom.

Hotch was already in the hot tub when Prentiss came out in her robe. She smiled nervously as she slid it off her shoulders.

He didn't understand why she looked so uncomfortable until he got a look at her back end as she stepped into the hot water. He nearly choked when he saw that Emily Prentiss was standing before him in a black thong. A sexy, small, lacy –

_Hold it together, Hotchner! You've seen a woman in a thong before!_

Emily didn't miss the look in her supervisor's eyes when she got into the water, but she shrugged it off as just being surprised. For some reason she hadn't realized that there would only be thongs in her go-bag, considering that's all she wore. _Way to make it 'not awkward' _she scolded herself.

"Mmmm. Feels so good," she said as she slid her slender body into the steamy hot water.

The sound of her moaning didn't help Aaron Hotchner's situation right now.

"Do you want to open a bottle of wine?" he asked suddenly.

"Should we? I just feel weird drinking when we're…well I guess we aren't on a case or on the clock, are we? Sure. Wine sounds wonderful."

Emily stared at him as he stood up in the water. Water dripped drown his chest, the muscles in his arms and back tightened as he reached for his towel, and the corner of his mouth twitched upward in a proud smirk when he saw her staring.

He was back with a bottle and two glasses of soft red wine. They both sipped and chatted about cases. Once on their second glass they started to loosen up.

"Don't you think Rossi looks like a bear? His goatee and little pouty lip remind me of Yogi!" Emily said giggling.

"No, but now that you say it…you're right!"

They laughed and talked about their team and Strauss. Hotch was so attractive when he smiled. Emily thought back to the rumors she had heard about him when he was in college and just starting out at the Bureau. She'd been told that he used to be a white version of Morgan- very focused on the job or school, but a lady's man on the weekend. She'd said there was no way, but now seeing him loosened up and smiling, she realized that there must have been a time when he wasn't so stoic and knew how to have fun. She had never thought of her boss in a less-than-professional way, but right then, with some wine in her, her mind was reeling with the possibilities of the evening. She could think about them all she wanted, but she knew she would never act on that impulse.

_**Two glasses later…**_

She was so beautiful. As Unit Chief, Hotch didn't have the time or energy to think about anybody being attractive, especially his subordinates, but all he had was time when they were in this cabin. He had really noticed when she was sleeping, but the hot tub and the wine were almost too much to handle.

Here they were in their underwear in a hot tub, and absolutely NOTHING physical could happen between them. He was a man, he had desires, but he valued his job.

She had a hair caught on her long, dark eyelashes.

He leaned forward and brushed it behind her ear, eyes locked on hers. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his thigh. He drew his hand back, but made no attempt to remove hers.

"Thanks," she almost whispered.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds, just looking into each other's eyes, but she pulled back all of the sudden.

"It's getting late. We should probably be getting to bed. We might be able to leave tomorrow, right?" Emily asked as she stood up and reached for her robe.

"Probably not, but there's always a possibility," Hotch answered, finally getting a hold of himself.

They both showered and brushed their teeth as the slight buzz from the wine wore off. Hotch made his way over to the couch, groaning as he thought of another night's lack of sleep on the lumpy cushions.

Emily heard his groan. "Why don't you take the bed tonight? I can manage the couch."

"No. It's fine." He wasn't going to let her sleep on that bastard of a couch.

They both laid down, but Emily could hear his constant shifting and couldn't even fall asleep herself.

"Hotch, just come sleep in the bed with me. There's plenty of space. Like I said earlier, we are mature adults. We can handle it."

He was tired and that couch was so uncomfortable. There was no way he could turn down her offer. He brought over some pillows from the couch and put them between them.

They were curled up on opposite sides of the bed as to not accidently touch one another, but within ten minutes they were both fast asleep.

***Once again, I'm so sorry this took so long to get up…haha that's what he said….ok anyways…I'm hoping the next chapter won't take as long. Please review! I really really really like them. Maybe a review fetish blooming? Eh, ok…too far. But please! By the way, I think Rossi looks like a bear. I can't get over it.  
><strong>

**And don't forget to check out that one shot I posted! It's called "Caught" and it's a good one…I think! **

**And Happy Thanksgiving if I don't get a chance to tell you before next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Hey guys! Once again, I'm sorry this took so long. It actually wasn't that long, but still longer than you would have liked I'm sure. Buuuuuuuut, I haven't been getting many reviews :/ Do you guys like the story? I really appreciate those reviews that I've gotten, but I'm starting to feel like there are only a few people reading it. So please review if you like that story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters….unfortunately.**

Chapter 4

Two heads of dark hair stirred simultaneously at the sound of knocking on the door.

Hotch was the first to get out of bed.

"Can I help you?" Hotch answered irritated.

"Good morning, Agent Hotchner. I just wanted to drop by and make sure everything was ok. And I brought some more water and alcohol. We ran out of wine, but this is really good Burnett's Pineapple Vodka. If you put it in orange juice you don't even taste it. Anyways, the streets will be clear of water in two day. Well actually it'll be two nights…so three more days," Thomas rambled until he saw the look of annoyance on Hotch's face.

_I can't be stuck here with Prentiss for three more days!_

"We've been patient so far, Thomas, and while we appreciate your hospitality, we can't afford to be stuck here anymore. We're leaving today," Hotch said firmly.

"I'm sorry, sir. Nobody is allowed on the road. It's not my rule, it's the law. I even told the police about you guys being FBI agents and stuff, but it didn't change anything. You have to stay until the roads are clear," Thomas finished nervously.

"It's fine, Hotch. I called JJ last night and she said we haven't had any cases come in. I know it sucks, but we don't have a choice," Emily said, startling both men.

"Fine, but we need t-shirts, shorts, and underwear. We weren't planning on an extended trip," Hotch said icily.

"O-of course, sir. I've already called them in." He pulled out another bag and handed it to Emily, clearly a little frightened of Hotch at the moment. "It's nothing fancy, but I figured you would need some stuff. I hope the sizes are okay. Now I need to go talk to the other couples staying here. Have a good day."

Hotch closed the door and turned around to look at Emily. She pulled something out of the bag and held it up, horrified.

"What the HELL is this?" Emily barked.

Hotch snorted in laughter when he saw what she was holding. It was a leopard print lingerie top. The part that covered her breasts wasn't see-through, but the fabric that was supposed to cover her stomach was completely transparent. She dug through the bag to find the black thong bottom and two more tops with similar characteristics. One was silky red with booty-short bottoms, and one was a black leather corset with matching panties and stocking attached by buckles halfway down the thigh.

Hotch couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. He grabbed the bag, hoping to find more. Instead all he found were t-shirts, shorts, and a note:

_ Really sorry you're stuck here for a few more days. Hope these will help you find something to do. _

_-Thomas_

Emily threw the lingerie into a corner and stormed into the bathroom. Hotch picked them up and put them back in the bag.

"He still brought you other clothes and underwear," he yelled through the bathroom door.

"Good," she said as she brushed her teeth.

The day passed without any mentions of the previous night. They were both grateful for their ability to keep a straight face and put aside things that weren't important.

Once again, the two were bored. Thomas's plan in helping them 'find something to do' wasn't really an option for them, so they played checkers for a while and idly chatted about nothing.

At around 6 o'clock Emily remembered why she wasn't opposed to the wine last night. At least it had given them something _to do. _

"Why don't we open a bottle of Burnett's that he brought us?"

This time it was Hotch's turn to question the alcohol. "Do you think that's a good idea, Prentiss?"

She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"We just had too much last night. It'll be fine. All I want is something to ease the thought of being here longer," she replied innocently.

Hotch couldn't argue with her logic, so he poured them a glass of orange juice and put less than a shot in each cup. He didn't want to get carried away like last time.

After two glasses, Emily realized that she couldn't feel or taste the alcohol at all. She made it a point to make the next round of drinks herself, and she made them much stronger.

Within a couple of hours both agents were writhing in laughter. Hotch was impersonating Strauss and Emily was acting like Hotch. Neither of them had ever laughed this much.

"Maybe if you gave her some of those sexy outfits Thomas got for me she would like you more!" Emily said in a fit of giggles.

"I never EVER want to see that woman in any less clothing than she wears every day at work," Hotch practically squealed. "But I wouldn't mind seeing you in those." He wiggled in eyebrows.

She knew he was joking, but she grabbed the bag and ran into the bathroom anyways.

She came back out in the red outfit, the tamest she thought.

"Soooooooo, how do I look?" She walked like a model on a runway strip, tossing her hair and tripping over the chair.

Hotch didn't have time to register how provocative she looked until she was lying on the ground, laughing even harder than before.

He tried to help her up, but she pulled him down next to her. They lay like that for almost ten minutes, laughing and looking up at the ceiling.

"I like this," Hotch said, fingering her red top at the bottom, right by her waist. Then he moved his hand down and on top of hers by her side, rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

She looked at him with pure confusion. What had started as a playful evening of charades and dress-up was turning into an evening of lust and willpower to not act on it.

There was a fire in his eyes that she'd seen only a few times before- when he was most passionate about something.

_I can't do this. He's my boss._

His fingers went back to her top.

_He's just drunk._

His hand went under the red silk and massaged her waist.

_But it feels so good._

He let his hand trail around her torso.

_I can't do this!_

Emily pulled away from him. She sat up and pinched the bridge of her nose. She saw understanding in his eyes as they went over to the bed.

She wanted to sleep next to him, but she knew that it wouldn't be safe to do that. Instead she grabbed a pillow and walked over to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Hotch questioned, alarm evident in his voice.

"I think I'm just going to sleep here tonight. I haven't gotten the chance to experience this wonderful sofa yet," Emily said with a forced laugh.

"No. Let me sleep there. You can have the bed."

"No, Hotch. I'll sleep here tonight," she said with finality. Hotch didn't bother arguing with her anymore. He felt terrible about making her feel uncomfortable. He wanted to blame it on the alcohol, but he knew that wouldn't be fair to her or himself.

Ever since their first night in this cabin Hotch had been struggling with how he felt about her. The idea of having feelings for someone, especially a subordinate, wasn't well known to him. Not that he hadn't had girlfriends before, but they could just never understand him and what he did.

Emily was beautiful. She had a sharp mind and quick wit. Her skills as a profiler were unparallel, but he never realized how great she was outside of work. She was funny and clever. She brushed her teeth for at least two minutes twice a day and she usually hummed when she was getting dressed. There was so much more about her that he wanted to know, but now he wouldn't have the chance because he had moved too fast. He pursued someone physically, knowing that she was unavailable to him emotionally. He could never be with her in any way if he wanted to keep his job.

Emily lay in bed unable to sleep. The craving for what could have happened was almost too much to bear. She could hear his perfect body fidgeting in the bed. All she wanted to do was go and have her way with him, but he was off limits.

After almost 30 minutes of laying awake, Emily let all of the negative thoughts leave her mind, and focused on what she wanted right then. She looked over to the bed only to find Hotch still rolling around, clearly not asleep.

***Alright! Don't worry! The next chapter just MIGHT contain what you have all been waiting for :D I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter, so please let me know what you think! I know it's OOC for both of them, but all fanfics are a little bit right? So please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

***Thanks you for your reviews guys! They mean the world to me! I'm probably going to wrap up this story soon. In my head I thought this story would be like…idk 15 or 16 chapters, but then I realized that what I had planned for this story wasn't 15 or 16 chapters worth. There MIGHT be a sequel. I'll let you know. This isn't the last chapter! And this chapter is probably M! So don't read if you don't like that stuff! I don't typically get too graphic, but be cautious anyways **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters…. :/**

Chapter 5

Emily slowly stood up and walked towards the bed. Hotch was facing away from her, so he didn't know she had gotten up. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had never done something like this before.

Hotch felt the mattress move behind him. He turned to see a beautiful woman in red silk pajamas- Emily Prentiss. His subordinate, his colleague, and the sole reason he was unable to sleep.

She put a shaky hand on his shoulder and rolled him over so he was on his back. She gently stroked his cheek, but he stopped her.

He sat up and leaned forward until his face was inches from hers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she breathed.

He crashed his lips to hers.

Her lips were like magnets, he couldn't break away from them- so warm and soft and perfect. He finally let his hands explore her majestic body as he lay her down on the bed.

His rough fingers felt smooth while his skilled hands explored her porcelain skin. He dipped his head and kissed and nipped at her neck. Emily couldn't contain her breathy moaning as his tongue traced down her neck into the valley of her breasts.

Hotch tugged at her shirt, waiting for her nod of approval before he pulled it over her head. He stared, transfixed, at her breasts for a second, then he continued his kissing on them. He moved down, canvassing her perfect body, kissing every square inch he could reach.

Emily couldn't wait any longer. In between kisses she tore his shorts and underwear off. He discarded hers as well.

He entered her slowly, allowing her to adjust to him. The pleasure they felt at their sex was only secondary to the pleasure of their sensuality. Their eyes were locked the whole time. Their kisses were deep and passionate and long.

They both cried out in pleasure when they finished. They feel of their bodies together was so thrilling. Eventually Hotch rolled off, and Emily snuggled up against him and fell asleep right away, dreaming of the man in her arms.

**Ok guys I know how unbearably short that was, but the next one should be longer! I just wanted this little scene to be by itself! I hope you guys liked it! I'm honestly not too happy with it. If you want rough, exciting, and non-sensual sex scenes, then I'm your girl! But I'm not so good with the mushy stuff. Oh well. Pleeeease let me know how I did in a review! **

***I am also about to start two stories. One is a Criminal Minds Higher Ground crossover. I hate how none of those include many characters from Higher Ground. They're all pretty much the same, so I'm going to try and mix it up with this new fic! I think it's gonna be pretty awesome! So stay tuned for that! The other one is a JJ/Hotch fic about JJ's life before the BAU and how her and Agent Hotchner knew each other…and maybe had a little thing? I hope you guys check that one out soon too! I'll probably post at least one of the first chapters of those stories before the next chapter of this! So look out for it! And REVIEWWWWWW! **


	6. Chapter 6

***Hey there! I've decided to make this the last chapter. But don't fret my friends, if enough people want it, I can write a sequel. So if you want to see more of this story then let me know and I'll try to start on the next story in a somewhat timely manner! And of course, I'm sorry for the delay in updating. Every time I think about Criminal Minds all I wanna do is watch it, or read other people's wonderful stories! Plus, I don't carry my computer around campus like everyone else, so I only write in my room…and I'm not there too much. Anywayssssss, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 6**

Hotch woke up that morning happier than he had been in a long time. Emily was still asleep in his arms and he could smell the cheap motel shampoo in her dark hair. He wanted nothing more than to stay like this all day, lying in bed with a beautiful, naked Emily Prentiss next to him.

Hotch finally let himself feel grateful for their situation. How much longer would he have longed from afar, not even knowing his true feelings? He would never have let himself get this close to her under normal circumstances, physically or emotionally. It had only taken a few days of isolation with this woman to realize how beautiful she was, and only one night to realize how much he wanted her.

Now, all his mind could think of was that one night- last night. The feel of her smooth skin under his hands, her hypnotizing eyes on him the whole time, and her fierce cry of pleasure as she came, sending him into his own oblivion. Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner would never be able to erase those images and feelings from his memory. Just thinking about it sent a fire down to the nether regions.

Emily let her eyes open slowly, adjusting to the sunlight coming from a crack in the curtain. All she saw before her dark brown eyes was a chest- a perfect, slightly hairy, muscular chest that belonged to her boss.

Before she had time to think about what had happened she felt a finger under her chin, lifting it so she could look into his face. He then slowly leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead and trailed his lips down to her own.

Within seconds the two were back in the throes of passion they had experienced the previous night. Their tongues fought for dominance and Hotch was beginning to get into position. Suddenly a wave of awareness dawned on Emily, and she drew back from Hotch, stopping him from getting on top of her.

"What are we doing, Hotch?"

"I thought we were in the middle of reenacting last night," Hotch answered, confusion heavy in his tone.

"Last night was a mistake. We work together, Hotch. We both had too much to drink," Emily said, looking at her hands in her lap.

"I thought you wanted to. You approached me, Emily. Was it not…satisfactory for you?" Worry and embarrassment were very clear in his voice now.

"Oh God, Hotch. That is not the problem at all." Images raced through her head of their encounter. She had never felt more excited, or sexy, or pleasure before in her life. "It's just… you are my boss. We got stuck in a cabin together, had a few too much to drink one night, and ended up having sex."

_Amazing, wonderful, mind-blowing sex!_

A pang of sadness hit him when she said "stuck in a cabin." He had considered it bad luck too, until five minutes ago when he decided he was happy about the whole ordeal. Now he was just embarrassed and confused.

"So…you just want to act like nothing ever happened?" he asked.

"Exactly. We can do that, right?" Emily said with false confidence, because in reality she would never forget last night.

The usually stoic Aaron Hotchner was easier to read than a book at the moment. Hurt, confusion, anger, and embarrassment were plastered to his face, and no matter how hard he tried he could not hide the fact that he was very upset. Without meeting her eyes, he rolled off of the bed and made his way to the bathroom, still stark naked, grabbing his boxers on the way.

There was nothing that Emily wanted to do more than to chase him into the bathroom and erase everything she had just said to him from his mind, but she could not. She knew he was just still in the moment, and when he finally realized what he had gotten himself into he would run for the hills. He didn't want her; he just wanted someone to fill the gap in his life.

But Emily Prentiss, on the other hand, needed someone she could spend her life with. As much as she would love to fantasize about that man being Aaron, she wouldn't let herself get her hopes up. She had been hurt too many times to trust someone that easily. He wouldn't do it on purpose, but she knew Hotch would see what a mistake he had made in dating one of his subordinates and probably transfer her or himself out of the unit and break up with her.

So instead of following him and showing him her real feelings, she dressed herself quickly and went out on the deck to check her phone. She was pleasantly surprised to see Thomas making his way over to their cabin.

"Good morning, ma'am! I've got some good news for you!" he exclaimed with a huge smile. Not only would these people get to go back to their lives, but he would be off 24-7 duty. This thought alone was enough to practically pack their bags for them.

"Please tell me the roads are clear," Emily begged.

"That's exactly what I've come to tell you! You and your boyfriend are free to leave whenever you're ready! Your car is still out by the main cabin. Have a great trip!" Thomas turned and practically ran to tell the people in the next cabin.

Emily sighed at his term 'boyfriend'. _If only. _She really was proud of herself for what she had told Hotch this morning. It was really hard, especially with the flowing lake in between her thighs, but she knew she would have regretted it later. She did what she had to do, and she just hoped that their working relationship hadn't been affected too much.

Hotch was already packing his things when she came back in.

"I guess you heard the good news?" Emily said with a smile. She was going to try as hard as possible to make things not awkward between them.

"Yeah." He still couldn't meet her eyes. "Are you almost ready to go?"

Other than the lack of eye contact, Hotch had turned back into his usual self. She knew she would probably never get another glimpse into his mind again, especially after the events of the morning.

"Yup. I just need to brush my teeth and change and I'll be good to go."

"Okay. I'll go get the SUV and bring it here. See you in a few."

They had not said more than twelve words on the car ride home. Emily didn't know what to say to make him feel better. She decided to just appreciate the night she had had with him, but accept that it would never happen again.

Hotch, on the other hand, had decided that he would never revisit last night in his memory. He didn't know when it happened, but he had fallen hard for Emily Prentiss, and he would never let her see how much her rejection had hurt him. As far as he was concerned, this whole trip had never happened. He would train himself to go back to thinking of her as nothing more than his co-worker.

But, as we all know, no matter how much we want to forget, the heart will always remember.

***Alright! That's the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the story! If you want me to continue into a sequel I need to TELL ME! I'm not going to write one if nobody is interested. If I do though, it will be filled with angst and drama, but I assure you there will be a happier ending :) So please…send me a review and let me know what you think. I would love for everyone who was reading this story to at least review once! Thanks :)**

**** Stay tuned for my other fanfics I'll be posting. I have a few planned out.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
